Biollante
Biollante is a vicious plant monster created from Godzilla's DNA and the main villain from the movie, Godzilla vs Biollante. History Birth After Godzilla's rampage through Tokyo in The Return of Godzilla, pieces of his skin was found by repair crews. They were transported to a lab in Sardia, where a scientist named Dr. Shiragami hoped to use it to enhance different species of plants to allow crops to grow in the arid area However many other nations were against this, since Saradia had relied heavily on foreign exports and eventually a terrorist attack was planned. The lab was bombed, which killed many of the scientists, one of which was Dr. Shiragami's daughter, Erika. Losing her was a heavy blow to the doctor and he spliced some of her DNA with a rose bush, so as to avoid her leaving him completely. Five years later, an earthquake devastated the area where the rose bush was sheltered, destroying much of it. In desparation, Dr. Shiragami spliced one of the roses with Godzilla's DNA, in hopes of keeping it alive and making it invincible. While successful at first, the rose began to mutate and grow, eventually becoming a concious creature. The newly formed rose monster smashed through the lab and eventually arrived at Lake Ashino where it took root. Battle with Godzilla Eventually Godzilla sensed Biollante because of their similar genetic structure and was driven to seek out this new creature. They eventually encountered each other and the plant monstress attacked with waves of tangling vines. However Biollante was unable to oppose Godzilla and she was heavily damaged by his atomic fire blast, seemingly burning her to death. However she confronted the King of the Monster's again, but this time she was the one on the offensive and fought more brutally than her opponent. Eventually Godzilla fled as the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria took effect, which weakned him. However Biollante retreated as well, after the King of the Monsters blast struck her in the throat that fired out of her back. However this time she couldn't recover, dissolving into particles and ascending into space. Powers In her rose form, Biollante is not much of a fighter and can only attack with her vines. However she became more combat oriented in her second form. In this form, Biollante could fire radioactive, corrosive sap from her mouth, regenerate similarily to Godzilla, and use vines that ended in thorn spears. She could also move rather quickly, using root like appendages below her body. Trivia *Biollante is one of the two creatures said to be responsible for the creation of SpaceGodzilla. However this would not make sense since the changes to the timeline in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah would make it so Biollante never existed. But some have stated that the cells from the plant monster went into a black hole and emerged in a white hole in the dimension that Godzilla vs King Ghidorah created. *Biollante's wailing screech was used in The Ring 2. *Her design resembles Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. *At 220,000 tons, Biollante is officially the biggest monster created by Toho. Category:Movie Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Creature Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Godzilla villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Henchman